


The Goosening 3: Serious Business

by big_zs_d_stan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Action packed adventure, Crack, Gangsterism, Geese?, Gen, Lost Love, M/M, Plot twists you won’t believe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_zs_d_stan/pseuds/big_zs_d_stan
Summary: “Wait! Don’t open the door!” He yelled at Dan, but he had already set the phone down.Still, he could hear some faint noises from the other side. There was what sounded like greetings, footsteps, and then the screams- the awful screams.Dan’s screams piercing through the line.(AKA Sean’s man is taken by the mob, and it’s up to him to save him.)





	The Goosening 3: Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.  
> also u must read goosening 1 and 2 to understand this fyi

“I thought they were dead. But they’re not dead- they’re-“ Sean paused, trying to keep his voice low. His voice was shaky, shakier than Brandon Carlo after a pounding by daddy Backes. The sound on the other side of the line was cutting in and out. “Danton, listen to me, you have to leave. You have to get out of Toronto as soon as possible.”

“Sean- who’s not dead? What’s going on?” Dan mumbled back, the loud television in the background muffling his words. It didn’t help that it seemed as if he had just woken up, his usual quickness slowed by sleep.

After the murder of Chris Wagner and his mistress Charlie Coyle by Zee, Sean thought they were safe. Thought he and Dan would be able to settle down with a new, happier, more peaceful life. They had fled from the Nova Scotian cabin they were staying in all the way to Toronto, miles from the police which were still hunting them down for the murder. Everyone knows Canada has no police force, after all.

It was supposed to be a simple plan, one that was coming together quite well. They were renting a small apartment across the street from Maple Leaf Square, where they would cuddle up on the couch each night to watch leafs fans cry in shame. They would drink hot chocolate on cold nights, bundled up under piles of blankets, watching Dan’s favorite movie, Stepbrothers, for the 257384th time. Most importantly, they would be able to start a family; Sean was halfway through filling out goose adoption paperwork when he got the news.

It was Zee who notified Sean of the dreaded news, sending a simple text reading: “Agent Gay Goose, we have a serious problem.” And then not elaborating on it until Sean was forced to call and pry the information out of him.

The truth was, Chris and Charlie weren’t dead. Injured, yes, but they had survived the attempted murder by wearing bulletproof vests under their clothing, something that Sean nor Zee had considered. 

Chris and Charlie were alive, and they meant serious business. There was a bounty on Sean’s head and they were prepared to take him out by any means possible. But this time it’s not just them; they have an entourage of new hires: Jake “The Chef” DeBrusk, Anders “Zeebs” Bjork, and Tuukka “He Who Wields The Blade” Rask (but they call him Tuukk for short).

“Chris and Charlie, they’re alive. They survived the attack.” Sean replied, tight grip on the phone leaving his knuckles white. “Wherever you are, you have to get out of there. Go back home to Vancouver, go somewhere safe.”

“No, Sean! What about you? What about our goslings? I can’t leave without you.” Dan sounded panicked now, worrying sounds rattling off behind him; rapid knocking, incessant and non-stop. “Hold on, I think someone’s at the door. I’m gonna go see who it is. Probably those god damn jehovas.”

Sean’s heart began to sink. There was no way there were jehova’s witnesses behind that door. It was sunday morning, they were all at church. His stomach knotted as he realized one thing: it had to be Chris.

“Wait! Don’t open the door!” He yelled at Dan, but he had already set the phone down. 

Still, he could hear some faint noises from the other side. There was what sounded like greetings, footsteps, and then the screams- the awful screams. 

Dan’s screams piercing through the line.

-

“How are you?” Zee smiled weakly at Sean, handing him a coffee. There was no point in asking the question; he knew, Sean knew, everyone around them could see, but smalltalk was better than that empty silence.

Sitting there in the train station with Zee, Sean had to seriously contemplate his surroundings. 

He was not one for public transport, a judgement he made based on the dingy, cramped spaces and the flourescent lighting that made him look bad. There was no point in getting his hair professionally highlighted if no one could see it. That, and there were puddles of mysterious liquid everywhere. He missed Ohio, where there were no brown puddles, and plenty of natural lighting.

Of course, these were all facetious things to think about at the moment, his mind trying to veer him away from the fact that the love of his life was possibly kidnapped, or even worse- murdered.

“Could be better,” Sean sighed, taking the warm cup between his frigid hands. He couldn’t even manage to fake a smile right now.

Zee sat beside him on the small bench, making sure to keep his distance. The tiny subway map with the small print neither could make out lay between them, one gust away from becoming acquainted with the murky puddles. The station was small in a physical sense, but small in an almost indescribable, suffocating way.

There was this feeling that this was the end of the road for them; that the walls were just about closing in on them. That unlike before, there was no easy way out, that this was no action movie they could backflip and jump-kick their way out of danger. They didn’t know where to go and couldn’t ask for help for fear of being spotted.

“How about we just,” Zee paused, thinking long and hard about what he was going to say. This piqued Sean’s interest, at least away from the grim thoughts he was having. “How about we just take the next train that rolls in here.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s no way.” Sean guffawed. 

His arms were crossed now, body turned away from his partner in crime. Sudden tension filled the room, thicker than Charlie McAvoy’s dummy thicc cheeks. It was still a better plan than he had devised, considering he didn’t have one, and under the surface he was ready to snap and stop caring at all. 

Zee took a deep breath before beginning his monologue. “Listen, if we don’t move soon, Chris is going to start zeroing in on us with his mob. You haven’t been in this business as long as I have. Hesitation means defeat, and I’m not about to die at the hands of some wannabe mobster thottie and his gang of lil bitches.”

When the speech ended, as if by fate the next train came flying in to the station. The earth shook, and as it did, so did Sean’s heart. It was now or never. 

He thought back to how much trouble this could bring them, how he wished Dan were here to give him courage. ‘You’re never spontaneous enough,’ he could hear Dan’s voice chide at him, a distant memory from long ago. The word rang around his mostly empty head like a pinball. If there was ever a time for reckless spontaneity, it had to be now.

He hopped on the train with his tall companion, hoping he was making Dan proud- wherever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again. This is how i cope with losing the scf


End file.
